Autre monde
by Higrek
Summary: Si les personnages de Star Wars que l'on connaît évoluent dans un monde semblable au notre, que se passerait-il ?
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction Autre monde ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le froid de Décembre prenait place dans les rues de la capitale de Galaxia. Les arbres semblaient frémir, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie dans les airs. Seul un homme courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues sombres et glacées de ce quartier. Un air de bête traquée était inscrit sur son visage, et il se retournait toujours, comme si un fantôme le poursuivait. Puis il s'arrêta devant un vieil immeuble qui se fondait dans la noirceur de cette nuit d'hiver. Il frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Il resta devant la porte, et retenta.

« S'il vous plait, ouvrez-moi, ils sont à mes trousses. Aidez-moi s'il vous plait. »

 **o0O°O0o**

Leia Organa se tenait la tête entre les mains et soupirait. Voilà plusieurs années qu'en tant que directrice de la police gouvernementale, elle devait combattre le Premier Ordre, mouvement mafieux qui s'était installé depuis quelques années. Et depuis quelques mois, ses agents tombaient comme des mouches devant la puissance de l'organisation mafieuse. De plus, le gouvernement lui avait demandé d'éradiquer, une bonne fois pour toute les criminels. Elle avait eu beau taper du poing, ces supérieurs n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

Donc la voilà à essayer d'arrêter une organisation comptant des milliers d'hommes avec à peine une dizaine d'homme, soit un suicide direct.

« Madame la directrice, une personne voudrait vous voir. »

Elle fait avec la main un geste pour que la personne rentre. Poe Dameron, son second, entre, et elle regrette de le voir rien qu'en ne voyant son air.

« Mes respects mon général. »

« Asseyez-vous donc, commandant Dameron. Que voulez-vous. »

« Vous donner des nouvelles mon général. Je suis désolé, mais notre dernier escadron a été entièrement décimé. »

Elle ne doit pas montrer que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Cet escadron était un de ces derniers espoirs. Ils étaient en train de perdre face au Premier Ordre.

« Sinon avez vous de bonnes nouvelles Poe ? »

Un faible sourire se dessine sur son visage, et elle sent une pointe d'espoir naître en elle.

« Tout d'abord, nous avons une jeune recrue qui se révèle être très prometteuse. C'est une petite jeune qui s'est déjà bien faîte remarquer. Son prénom est Rey Jakku. »

Là, elle sourit vraiment. Elle a déjà entendu parler de cette jeune femme prometteuse, et de son caractère. Elle espère de tout cœur qu'elle réussira.

« Et il faut que je vous dise, Général. Nous avons trouvé un indic. »

Ses sourcils se haussent. « Un indic ? Où l'avez vous donc trouvé ? Est-il au moins sûr ? Nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucune erreur, Poe. »

« Cela va vous étonner Leia. C'est un ancien du Premier Ordre. »

« Pardon ? » C'est trop. Elle se lève. « C'est une grosse erreur Poe. Il peut être un espion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! »

« Général, laissez moi vous dire dans quel état on l'a retrouvé. On lui a tiré dessus, et on l'a retrouvé à moitié mort devant la porte de notre QJ. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, il se souvenait seulement de l'assassinat de son meilleur ami. Donc vous comprendrez Général, qu'un homme animé par un aussi grand désir de vengeance est plus qu'intéressant. »

Elle n'était qu'à moitié sûre que cet homme allait être une véritable solution.

« Je me demande une chose, Général. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'envoyer l'agent Jakku dans le Premier Ordre ? »

« Vous vous moquez de moi Poe ? J'ai assez perdu d'hommes et de femmes pour en envoyer à l'aveuglette dans cet Enfer. »

A son ton, Poe Dameron comprend qu'il n'a plus rien à dire. Il se lève donc, et après avoir salué sa supérieure, sort. Leia, qui regarde par la fenêtre, prend une inspiration, et se tourne vers sa secrétaire.

« Rose ? Veuillez appeler l'agent Jakku je vous prie. »

 **o0O°O0o**

Je m'entrainait dans la salle de sport de l'immeuble quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? Oh c'est vous commandant Dameron. Mes respects mon commandant. Oui, bien sûr... Je vous demande pardon ? Non mon commandant je n'oserait pas. Pardon ?Oui...bien sûr... J'arrive mon commandant. »

C'est en soupirant que j'arrive devant le bureau de mon supérieur. Je toque à la porte, et sa voix étouffée me répond d'entrer. J'épouste vite fait mon uniforme et rentre. Je me fige quand je perçois la petite silhouette de la « Boss ». Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit, comme si elle regrettait quelque chose. Je ne sens pas du tout la situation.

« Eh bien Rey, tu connais déjà la Générale Organa. » Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Poe est très tendu.

« Bien évidemment. Mes respects mon Général. »

« Asseyez-vous mon enfant. Vous allez en avoir besoin. »

Je le savais. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait. Je savais que depuis quelques temps, nos forces se faisaient décimé par le Premier Ordre. Le moral était en berne depuis des mois. Cela explique pourquoi mes supérieurs sont très tendus

« Vous savez que vous avez été major de votre sélection agent Jakku. Vous êtes une jeune fille très brillante. Et c'est pour ça que nous comptons sur vous. »

Mes sourcils se haussent. Le Général ne prend souvent aucun détour lorsqu'elle veut nous parler.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse mon Général ? »

Elle me regarde, et je sens que je vais regretter ma question.

« Eh bien, agent Jakku, je compte sur vous pour intégrer dans le Premier Ordre. »

Là, elle avait peut-être été trop directe. Voilà, beaucoup trop directe. Moi, espionner le Premier Ordre. J'avais peur pour ma peau. Poe ne dis rien, et je ne vois pas dans ces yeux la petite flamme rieuse qui l'anime toujours.

« Moi, mon Générale ? Vous êtes sûre que je suis la plus qualifiée pour cette mission ? »

Elle pose sur moi un regard presque maternel. D'un geste qui se veut confiant, elle met sa main sur mon épaule.

« Agent Jakku, vous oubliez que vous êtes majeure de votre promotion. Vous êtes, pour ainsi dire, la meilleure espionne de votre temps. Et, de plus, nous comptons sur votre intelligence et votre professionnalité. 100% de vos missions ont été une réussite. En bref, vous êtes notre dernier espoir. »

J'avale de travers. Mes dernières missions étaient très simples, juste des réceptions de colis ou des surveillances de personnes importantes du gouvernement avec Poe. Je ne me sens pas prête pour surveiller le Premier Ordre, de plus toute seule.

« Pouvez-vous me donner la nature précise de cette mission, s'il vous plaît Général ? »

Son visage se tend. « Agent Jakku, vous allez devoir vous faire passer pour une jeune orpheline dont les parents ont été tués par la gouvernement et qui veut intégrer le Premier Ordre. Et soustraire les informations à la première source. »

« La première source ? »

« Le chef du Premier Ordre, c'est-à-dire celui qui se fait appeler Kylo Ren. »

J'ai peur. Cet homme est réputé être un véritable monstre, excellent tueur. Personne n'a jamais vu son visage, caché lorsqu'il sort, et les taupes dans le Premier Ordre ne vivent jamais assez longtemps pour parler. Je sais qu'un de leurs soldats est arrivé chez nous il n'y a pas longtemps. On l'a appelé Finn, et on est très rapidement devenus amis. Il l'avait tout de suite mise en garde contre le Premier Ordre. Il avait été traumatisé. Ce qu'il m'a raconté m'a fait passé l'envie de me frotter à cette organisation.

« Mon général, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais je vous répète que je ne suis pas la plus qualifiée pour cette mission. J'ai peur... »

Je vois une ombre passer dans ses yeux sombres. Je sens sa tristesse d'ici. Quel est lien entretient-elle avec Kylo Ren ? Depuis que l'on parle de lui, son cou est extrêmement tendu.

« Agent Jakku, je vous le dis, vous êtes notre dernier espoir, mon dernier espoir. »

Ma gorge se fait sèche, elle me gratte. « Quand-est ce que je pars, mon Général ? »

Elle m'adresse un sourire d'empathie. Je n'aurai jamais du accepter. « Votre mission prend effet maintenant. Veuillez aller rejoindre l'entraîneur Skywalker, il vous donnera le reste des renseignements. »

Je les salue et je me tourne vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci fermée et les visages de mes supérieurs disparus, je m'autorise à me lâcher. Je tombe devant la porte, et enfouis mon visage dans mes bras.

 **o0O°O0o**

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre de votre décision Leia ? Je connais Rey, mais est-ce que ce nous ne sommes pas en train de l'envoyer à l'abattoir ? »

La vieille femme se tourne vers cet homme qu'elle considère presque comme son fils. Elle sait que les deux agents sont de très bons amis. Elle a vu les œillades qu'ils échangeaient.

« Je lui ai dis ce que je pensais Poe. Je fonde énormément d'espoirs en cette jeune fille. Luke et Han pensaient la même chose que moi. Elle est très douée. »

Elle voit le commandant se raidir. Elle sait que la mort de son mari a aussi été un coup grave pour lui. Décidément, le gouvernement a subi beaucoup trop de chocs ces derniers temps. Un de plus et ce serait la fin.

« Et si elle ne réussit pas sa mission Leia ? Si elle ne nous revient pas ? »

Elle aimerait le soutenir, lui assurer que tout ce passera bien. Mais la réalité est bel et bien trop dure pour la camoufler.

« Si elle ne revient pas, alors ce sera la fin. »

* * *

 **C'était le premier chapitre ! Laissez une review pour donner votre avis j'en ai besoin ! A plus tard pour d'autres aventures ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà voilà le second chapitre d'un Autre monde !  
J'aimerai aussi adresser un grand merci à _Kittygreen_ et _Rainbow Girl_ pour leurs reviews qui ont été adorables ! Et bien évidemment merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction et à ceux qui ont juste lu !  
Alors assez blablaté, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Je descends dans ce que l'on appelle la salle d'entrainement. J'aperçois la petite silhouette de mon mentor. Luke Skywalker est une légende vivante dans le monde de l'espionnage. Même si mes débuts ont été difficiles, j'adore m'entraîner avec lui.

Il se retourne et je vois dans ses yeux un sentiment de tristesse.

« Viens Rey, on va voir ce que tu vas emporter. »

Je le suis. On arrive dans une petite salle aux murs métallisés. Il appuie sur un bouton et je découvre toute les affaires posées. Des cartes, des gadgets, des postiches, des armes et d'autres petites merveilles. Luke me fais signe de le suivre. On arrive dans une autre pièce où je vois des grandes imprimantes, des tonnes de papiers, un fond blanc avec une chaise et un appareil photo.

« Bon. On va te faire une nouvelle identité. Viens au stand de maquillage. »

Je hausse mes sourcils, mais je le suis quand même. Après quelques minutes, je dois bouger pour aller avec lui devant un ordinateur.

« Alors quel nom veux tu ? »

« Est-ce que c'est possible de garder mon prénom ? »

Il a un petit rictus, mais il hoche la tête. « Ça peut être possible. Mais il va falloir changer ton nom et d'autres détails. Alors commençons. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je m'appelais Rey Benniat, originaire d'un petit village lointain de Galaxia, Tatooine. Mes parents étaient décédés dans un accident quand j'avais à peine dix ans. Depuis, j'ai enchaîné les petits boulots et je vis dans un appartement miteux. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'aurai découvert que c'est le gouvernement qui est responsable de la mort de mes parents. J'ai donc décidé de m'engager dans le Premier Ordre pour me venger.

« Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Je veux dire que je suis une fille qui paraît minable veuille se venger et devienne une tueuse. »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire. « Plus c'est gros plus ça passe jeune fille. On est sûrs que cela va fonctionner. »

J'étais dubitative. Vraiment dubitative. Mais bon, il faut que ça fonctionne. Je lui souris, il me sourit.

« Passons aux petits bijoux. Alors alors, voici différents petits gadgets. »

Je souris à la mention de petits gadgets. Devant moi un mur entier d'armes, de petits trucs dignes de James Bond. Il me tend une matraque rétractable, un mini-pistolet, un mini-tazzer, quelques couteaux. Un attire mon attention. Sa lame a de magnifiques reflets bleus. Elle me plait énormément.

« Je peux la prendre Luke? S'il-te-plaît ! »

« Bien sûr ! Je dirais même qu'elle a été faite pour toi. »

Je lui saute au cou et j'en profite pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je sens qu'il est hésitant, mais je veux faire ça avant de peut-être mourir. Il doit le sentir parce qu'il me rassure tout de suite.

« Même si tes débuts n'ont pas été une grande réussite, tu es une de mes meilleures élèves. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir. »

Je rigole de bon cœur. Je sais à quel point il est difficile pour lui de me faire un compliment, mais ça me touche aussi. Bon il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

 ** **o0O°O0o****

Je suis dans mon nouvel appartement. Les murs sont tristes, la cuisine est minuscule. Je soupire. Il faut vraiment que je commence ma mission au plus vite. Pour la finir plus vite et rentrer vivante chez moi, c'est-à-dire avec les autres agents. Aller, il faut commencer.

Je sors mes dossiers sur le Premier Ordre. C'est fou comme le sol paraît douillet. Je vois les différentes personnes importantes. Le second du big boss s'appelle Armitage Hux. Tu parles d'un prénom. Enfin bref. Il se fait appeler le Général. Je regarde la photo prise lors d'une filature. Ses cheveux semblent coiffés à la perfection, mais un air revêche, et des cernes alourdissaient son regard. Il semblait être un homme qui aime le pouvoir. L'autre fiche semblait être tout aussi inquiétante. C'était une femme masquée que l'on nomme Phasma. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'informations sur eux. Je sens que cette mission va être une vraie partie de plaisir. La dernière fiche est celle de Kylo Ren. Je frissonne quand je regarde la photo. Cet homme semble immense. Il a les épaules larges, un torse développé. Son visage est caché par un masque et une capuche. C'est les seules images de lui que l'on a, lorsqu'il daigne sortir. Et quand il se donne la peine de sortir, il y a des disparitions à déplorer.

Mon ventre se met à gargouiller. Il est peut-être temps que je mange moi. J'attrape le téléphone fixe et compose le numéro d'une pizzeria. Une voix nasillarde me répond.

« Pizzeria de Coruscant j'écoute ? »

« Oui, ce serait pour vous commander une pizza Jedi...Oui, avec un surplus de mozzarella... Oui, merci, je vous attend. Au revoir. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'ai le carton dans mes mains et un quart dans ma bouche. J'adore la mozzarella. Définitivement. Dehors, le vent souffle très fort, et je peux l'entendre à travers la bouche d'aération. Demain, il va falloir que je commence. Mais avant, je vais tester l'élasticité de mon matelas.

 ** **o0O°O0o****

Les bips de mon réveil me sortent de mon sommeil. Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour d'action. Je laisse de côté la bouillie de flocons d'avoines et me prépare. Je décide de m'habiller d'un simple jeans, de baskets et d'un sweat ample mais confortable. Je cache mon mini-pistolet entre mes reins. Je regarde par la fenêtre, et prend un manteau et une écharpe.

Le temps dehors est une horreur. Il fait froid, le vent souffle fort. Il fait quand même plus chaud dans ma contrée d'origine...

Poe m'avait prévenu que le Premier Ordre avait une transaction prévue ce matin, dans un quartier reculé de la capitale. Je devais donc me tenir prête à intervenir. Fini de rigoler, les vraies affaires commencent.

 ** **o0O°O0o****

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines minutes que je marchais, et je ne les avais toujours pas trouvé. Tout à coup, j'entend un cri. Ça y est, je les ai. Je me dirige en courant vers le cris. Je vois la femme du dossier. Elle est avec d'autres gars masqués. On les appelle les stormtroopers. Ce sont de véritables machines à tuer. Bref, je m'avance et je dégaine mon pistolet.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

La voix froide de la femme me fait froid dans le dos. Oups. J'essaye de prendre une voix ferme.

« Vous êtes du Premier Ordre ? »

« Tu fais quoi là la gamine ? »

Reste concentrée Rey, joue ton rôle Rey.

« Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez du Premier Ordre. Répondez. »

Je vois un Stormtrooper mettre sa main à son arme.

« J'ai besoin de vous. C'est tout. » Ma voix tremble légèrement, mais j'arrive à contrôler mon bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux la gamine ? Tu nous fais perdre du temps. » La femme fait taire le stormtrooper d'un geste de la main.

« T'as rien à faire ici. Dégage. »

Je les regarde avec un air qui se veux méchant. Je fais mine de ranger mon arme, et ils se retournent. Mais je prends mon courage à deux mains et je tire en faisant attention à juste frôler la tête de la femme.

Elle se retourne brusquement.

« Ok. Toi, tu vas mourir. »

Elle s'élance, mais je tire une deuxième fois. « Vous allez m'écouter cette fois ? »

Il faut que je me rappelle de mon histoire. Elle m'écoute, je peux parler. « Voilà, j'ai besoin de vous pour me venger. »

Elle rigole, c'est mauvais signe. Je n'aurai pas dû me présenter comme ça. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

« On l'emmène au centre. »

Et c'est le noir.

 ** **o0O°O0o****

Une odeur très désagréable me saisit le nez. Ça sent le détergent. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je suis attachée à une chaise, et autour de moi les murs sont nus, juste une lumière basse permet de voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Tout à coup, j'entend un bruit inquiétant. Je me tend et attend. Derrière moi, j'entend une porte s'ouvrir. Mon cou devient raide. Phasma, la femme de la ruelle se présente devant moi.

« Tu m'explique pourquoi tu nous as interrompu tout à l'heure ? »

Je la regarde. J'essaye de contenir ma voix. « Je..je vous l'ai dit. Il faut que je me venge. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir te venger tu sais ?

« Le... le gouvernement est...est responsable...de... de la mort de ma famille. » J'arrive à faire transparaitre des larmes dans ma voix, et mes yeux deviennent humides.

Son sourcil se lève. Je renifle. « Mademoiselle est une sentimentale ? Le gouvernement a tué beaucoup de personnes. »

« Je le sais bien. Mais...mais je suis décidée à me venger. Je... je me suis entraînée à tuer... »

« Tu sais ce qui est étrange ? Je ne connais même pas ton nom, et on n'a pas réussi à te trouver dans les bases de donnée. »

Je fixe son masque. « Je m'appelle Rey Benniat, je suis originaire de Tatooine. Mes parents étaient des marchands. »

Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle se tourne vers un mur. Une minute plus tard, le second arrive. Il a le même air que sur la photo. Il me jauge.

« Elle n'a pas menti. Ses parents ont bien été tués dans un accident il y a quelques temps. »

Je leur souris timidement, comme pour leur prouvé que je ne mentait pas.

« T'en pense quoi ? Elle nous a tiré dessus tout à l'heure... »

Ils se mettent dans un coin, et j'essaye de les écouter.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas lui demander ? Il risque quand même...Non ? Alors... D'accord, je vais le chercher. »

Phasma sort de la pièce. Hux se tient devant moi et me jauge une fois de plus.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce-que vous allez me faire. »

Il me sourit. Vaut mieux pas qu'il sourie, parce que son air fait peur.

« Eh bien mademoiselle Benniat, vous allez rencontrez celui que le chef. »

Je déglutis. Aïe.

* * *

 **Alors ? Un autre personnage va faire son apparition dans le prochain chapitre.  
** **Laissez une review pour donner votre avis sur cette fiction et ce second chapitre, et à plus tard pour d'autres aventures ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà voilà le troisième chapitre d'un Autre monde ! Bon je sais, j'ai tardé à sortir ce chapitre, mais tout va mieux aller et les chapitres viendront plus rapidement !

J'aimerai aussi adresser un grand merci à **_namines_** et pour leurs reviews ! Et bien évidemment merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction, qui l'ont mise en favorite, en alerte et à ceux qui ont juste lu !

Alors assez palabré, on se retrouve en bas !

Au secours, je commence à stresser. Je mets ma vie en jeu là. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup dès le début...

Hux est devant moi et souris toujours. Je peux presque croire que je me tiens devant une hyène. Le temps devient long, très long, trop long. Je suis toujours attachée.

Tout à coup, un bruit retentit. Des voix se font entendre, dont une voix masculine, grave. Il arrive. Je vois Hux se tendre. Intéressant. La porte s'ouvre dans mon dos.

La femme vient se positionner devant moi, à côté de Hux. Je me tends de plus en plus. Est-ce qu'il est possible de ressembler à une statue ? Je crois que je n'en suis pas loin.

Je sens quelqu'un me frôler. Je me contrôle et ne tourne pas la tête. Ca y est. Ma mission va véritablement commencer.

Je regarde devant moi. Des jambes. Parfait... Il est vraiment immense. Il ne veut pas s'accroupir ? Tant pis. Je lève légèrement la tête. Il est là, posté et semble attendre. Ses bras sont croisés sur son torse. Il est tout en noir. Et son casque recouvre sa tête. Il fait penser à l'ancien chef de la Mafia, un dénommé Dark Vador. Luke n'aimait pas en parler, et n'avait rien voulu me dire.

Je continue de le regarder. Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien, et seules les vitres de son casques sont dirigées vers moi.

« Je ne veux pas vraiment paraître impolie. Bonjour. » Ouf, ma voix ne tremble pas tant que ça.

Il se tourne vers ses seconds. « C'est cette petite fille qui avait l'air si dangereuse ? » Je suis outrée. Je peux être dangereuse !

« Je peux savoir ce que vous allez faire de moi ? J'ai fait une offre, et je tiens à avoir une réponse, si possible positive. »

Un son rauque émane de son être. Il rit ? C'est la honte.

« Eh bien, mademoiselle danger, si vous êtes si indispensable que vous le prétendez... »

Je le coupe. « Bien sûr que je suis capable ! Si par bonheur vous m'enlevez ces menottes, je vous le prouve ! »

« Mais c'est que cette moins que rien se rebelle! Attention, que l'on se cache tous ! »

Mon regard furieux croise celui moqueur d'Hux. Je l'aime de moins en moins.

« Silence !Mademoiselle, nous allons vous détacher et vous aller nous montrer l'étendue de vos talents. »

Gloups.

 **o0OO0o**

Bon, ils n'ont tenu qu'à moitié leur promesse. Je suis sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire, mais des menottes me blessent toujours les poignets.

Nous arrivons dans une sorte de grand hangar qui semble être la salle d'entrainement. Des dizaines d'hommes s'entraînent. Lorsque Kylo Ren rentre. Ils s'arrêtent tous et le saluent. C'est une organisation militaire. Leurs gestes sont coordonnés. C'est une mission suicide. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ?

Il me prend par le bras et m'emmène vers un homme qui est beaucoup trop grand, trop musclé. Je comprend ce que je dois faire. Me battre pour gagner ma place. Que le spectacle commence.

Mes menottes sont enlevées et je suis poussée vers le tapis.

« Sans armes, à mains nues. Pas de contact avec le visage et le cou. »

Je m'avance ainsi que la montagne de muscles. Un coup de sifflet résonne dans la salle. La Montagne se rue vers moi. Je me retrouve le visage sur le tapis, et je vois le sourire suffisant des seconds. J'en ai assez. Fini la gentille fillette. Je me relève immédiatement et me remet au combat. Ma petite taille est un atout. Je me glisse, me faufile et le tourne en bourrique. Finalement, je lui donne le coup de grâce. Il tombe lourdement à terre, alors que mon pied est toujours en l'air.

J'entends des applaudissements ironiques. Je me tourne vers le petit groupe. Les deux seconds ont un air abasourdi. Bah oui, le petit chaton c'est fini.

Le masque m'empêche de voir ses émotions.

« Alors ? Je suis prise ? »

« Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Toujours très tendre, il me saisit par le bras et me traîne derrière lui. Nous arrivons devant une grande porte avec deux armoires à glace qui me jugent.

Il entre et je découvre un bureau grandiose. Un bureau en verre et acier trône au milieu de la pièce. Un tapis ancien de couleur bleue et verte repose sur le parquet, et des grandes armoires en verre tapissent les murs blancs. C'est une très belle pièce.

Il me fait assoir en face de lui tandis qu'il se place dans l'imposant fauteuil en cuir. Il est imposant, et il me fait de plus en plus peur.

Aller Rey. Pense mission.

« Et donc ? »

Le masque devant moi n'exprime rien, et je trouve cette image stressante.

« Mademoiselle...Benniat. Au vu de ce que à quoi nous avons assisté, je pense que vous pourrez intégrer nos troupes. Vous passerez bien sûr une période probatoire, et vous serez logée dans nos locaux. »

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Mais une question me taraude.

« Si je suis engagée, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un aperçu du visage de mon employeur ? »

Je l'entends soupirer. Je suis à deux doigts de remporter une mini victoire. Je le vois porter ses mains à son casque. Elles sont longues et gantées. Il est vraiment recouvert de partout. J'entends un petit clic, et il enlève son masque.

Il a les cheveux longs et noirs. Son nez est droit et long. Il a un visage long et dur, et ses yeux d'un gris magnétique me transpercent. Il est beau, je le reconnais. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais je ne saurais dire qui.

Il me fixe, avec le coin des lèvres retroussé en un sourire inquiétant.

Il m'attire et en même temps m'inquiète. La mission va être d'une complexité incroyable.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suit, je passe un second entretien. Je commence à être de plus en plus sereine. Je pense pouvoir largement remplir le job. A la fin, je lui souris et veut partir. Mais il se lève et me demande de le suivre.

Même si il est le chef de la mafia et un homme très impressionnant, je me sens en confiance avec lui. Il va falloir que je me méfie et que je sois beaucoup plus vigilante que ça.

Nous marchons dans les nombreux couloirs. Ou-est-ce que je suis tombée ? J'essaye de regarder à travers les fenêtres, mais je ne vois que des toits. Ouf, au moins, je suis dans la ville. Mais attends, quelle ville ? Galaxia ou une autre ville ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir un jour ? Les fumées encombrent le ciel et cachent le soleil. Quelle heure sommes-nous. Au secours !

« La vue n'est pas aussi belle que dans les forêts d'Endor, mais c'est plus sûr. »

Je sursaute. Il est derrière moi et regarde aussi par la fenêtre. Il beaucoup trop proche de moi. Je sens son souffle me chatouiller.

« Mademoiselle Benniat. J'ai lu votre dossier. Vous venez de Tatooine, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Et vos parents ont étés tués. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? »

« Ils étaient ferrailleurs. Enfin, ils s'occupaient de la ferraille produite par les usines. »

Je vois son reflet ricaner. « C'est ce que je pensait. Vous n'êtes rien mademoiselle Benniat. Juste une fille de moins que rien. C'est désolant ».

Je me retourne brusquement et la paume de ma main rencontre sa joue dans un bruit sec. Je vois dans ses yeux une lueur meurtrière qui me fait peur. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? Au secours.

Je sens mes jambes se mouvoir, et je pars dans le dédale de couloirs en courant, mon patron derrière moi.

 **Alors ? Que dîtes-vous de l'entrée en scène de Kylo ?**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court, mais les autres auront plus de choses à dire !**

 **Laissez une review pour donner votre avis sur Autre monde et ce chapitre, et à plus tard pour d'autres aventures ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voilà voilà le quatrième chapitre d'un Autre monde !**  
 **J'aimerai aussi adresser un grand merci à Kitty Green ta review ! Et bien évidemment merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction, qui l'ont mise en favorite, en alerte et à ceux qui ont juste lu !**

 **Alors assez palabré, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Mes pieds me menaient dans un endroit que j'ignorai. Tant que je pouvais m'échapper. J'avais commis une grosse erreur là. J'en avais assez que mes origines soient toujours dénigrées. Sauf que là j'aurai dû refréner cette pulsion.  
Mes entraînements quotidiens m'ont permis de garder une bonne forme. Mes pas se font de plus en plus rapides, et je ne sais pas où je suis. Je le sens et l'entend derrière moi. Même si je cours du plus vite que je peux, mais il se rapproche.  
Je tourne à nouveau, et deux mains puissantes me saisissent au niveau de la taille. Il chute de lui-même et m'entraîne dans sa chute. Je me retrouve le dos sur le sol et la respiration coupée. Je cherche l'air et mes yeux sont grands ouverts, et je croise la pierre de ses yeux.  
Ce qui est injuste, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être essoufflé. Il est d'apparence calme, mais ses yeux reflètent une rage pure et dure. J'avale durement ma salive.  
Ma mission ne continue décidément pas de la meilleure des manières.  
Il continue de me fixer et attend que je me calme. Lorsque ma respiration est redevenu normale, j'entends sa voix grave résonner.

« Vous commencez vraiment mal Benniat, vraiment, vraiment mal. Ce serait dommage qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à vous et votre joli minet... »

Je ne sais pas si je dois être honorée qu'il me trouve mignonne, ou si je dois avoir un peu plus peur vu qu'il me menace de mort. Oh ! Reprends toi Rey ! Mission, pense mission ! Mais ses yeux sont magnifiques, tellement clairs et purs, les cils et les ombres qu'ils projettent sur ses joues.

« J'ai la légère impression que je parle dans le vide, non ? »

Mes joues rougissent instantanément. Oups, grillée. De plus, le demi-sourire qu'il avait sur ses lèvres était si sexy... Hum, un peu de tenue Rey. J'essaye alors de me débattre pour me dégager de ses bras, mais sa poigne se fait plus ferme, et je reste à terre. Tout à coup, je me retrouve sur mes pieds. Je dépoussière les peluches microscopiques sur mes vêtements. Mon regard balaye l'endroit où on est, et il ne croise que des portes fermées et des murs en crépis et nus. J'essaye de me déplacer, mais il ne me laisse toujours pas bouger.

« Vous comprendrez que je ne vais pas vous lâcher Benniat. Vous comprenez ? »

Je suis toujours muette. Je ne fais qu'acquiescer de la tête. Mes joues sont toujours chaudes. Il a toujours l'air de se moquer de moi. Il est vraiment immense, vu que je suis face à sa poitrine. J'ose lever les yeux, je vois sa pomme d'adam monter.

« Je comprends tout à fait monsieur. C'est très clair... »

Il a l'air satisfait de ma réponse. Il regarde autour de lui un instant, puis me prend violemment le bras puis continue sa marche. A peine avons-nous marché quelques minutes qu'il s'arrête devant une porte simple. Il l'ouvre et entre en me prenant avec lui. Je découvre une pièce aux murs blancs avec le sol carrelé de dalles noires. Un lit est dans un coin, et la chambre se compose d'une bibliothèque, d'une armoire encastrée et d'une table. Je regarde le seul point de luminosité de la pièce. Mince. Il n'y a qu'une petite fenêtre entourée de barreaux. Je ne pourrai donc pas sortir. Il va falloir trouver un autre plan.

« C'est ma chambre, c'est ça ? »

Il se contente de hocher la tête. Ok... Je reste là, à regarder la pièce.

« Et mes affaires personnelles ? »

« Un uniforme, les chaussures, les sous-vêtements. Les armes sont à l'armurerie. Je ne voudrais pas avoir de problèmes Benniat. »

Je vois son regard lourd de suspicions. Aïe, qu'est-ce-qu'il m'a prit de faire ma petite rébellion tout à l'heure ? Il va falloir que je bosse pour remonter dans son estime. Et le plus tôt possible.  
Il sort de la chambre, et avant de fermer la porte, il se retourne vers moi.

« Le repas est à 19 heure pile. Le petit-déjeuner à 7 heure et le déjeuner à 13 heure. Je n'autoriserai aucun retard Benniat. »

Il referme la porte. Je pousse alors un long soupir. Que le jeu commence...

 **o0O°O0o**

J'arrive dans le réfectoire à 19 heure pile. Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce. J'ai la nette impression qu'ils sont coordonnés. Les gradés sont à une table sur une estrade. Je croise son regard. J'ai l'impression d'y voir une étincelle d'amusement.

« Bon elle avance la Bleue ? »

Deux armoires à glace sont derrière moi. Je me pousse légèrement, et ils me bousculent à moitié.

« Laisse-les. Ils n'ont pas été recrutés pour leurs muscles. Et c'est le cas pour une grande partie. »

C'est une jeune femme qui m'a adressé la parole. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi, ses cheveux clairs sont attachés en une queue de cheval serrée, et ses yeux clairs sont emprunts de joie.

« Euh,ok... C'est sûr que cela se voit un peu. »

Elle rigole. Elle me prend la main et la serre.

« Je m'appelle Jasmille. »

« Rey. »

« Donc bienvenue dans le Premier Ordre Rey. »

Elle me mène à une table un peu à l'écart. On s'assoie face à face, si bien que je suis dos au patron. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, si bien que le repas passe à toute vitesse.  
Une sonnerie nous tire de notre discussion.

« Aller, viens, on a une heure de répit avant l'entraînement ! »

Je la suis dans les couloirs. On arrive dans une salle chaleureuse et accueillante. Quelques personnes sont là. Je la suis sans vraiment vouloir y aller. Elle se dirige vers un homme, fin et un peu gringalet.

« Jirak, viens par là ! Faut que je te présente quelqu'un ! »

Il se lève. C'est moi où ils sont tous immenses là dedans ? Il se dirige vers nous. Il ressemble à un geek. Ses cheveux roux foncés bouclés sont emmellés. Des lunettes noires et rectangulaires juchées sur son nez dévoilent des yeux foncés.

« C'est elle la Bleue ? Félicitations, à peine arrivée que tu fais parler de toi. Tu te fais engager en braquant un flingue sur le Second, puis tu enrages le Patron. Tu sais quoi, je suis ton obligé ! »

Je ne peux que rire devant son entrain. Il est déconcertant.

« Moi c'est Rey. La Bleue c'est bizarre. »

« Jirak, responsable des informateurs du Premier Ordre. Et tu vas l'avoir pour longtemps ce surnom. »

Ce qui est fou, c'est que je me sens bien avec eux. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient membres du Premier Ordre. Ils ont l'air d'être étonnamment normaux, et humains. Il va falloir que je fasse très attention.  
Nous parlons de tout et de rien. L'heure de pause passe décidément très vite. La même sonnerie que la fin du repas sonne. Jirak et Jasmille se lève. Je les suis.  
Jirak nous laisse pour aller travailler. Ma nouvelle connaissance m'emmène dans le gymnase où j'avais dû faire mes preuves. Elle m'emmène dans les vestiaires féminins. Nos affaires sont prêtes, posées dans des casiers à nos noms. Mon équipement se résume à un leggings, à une brassière qui me couvre intégralement la poitrine et une partie du ventre, et un tee-shirt légèrement transparent qui est grand et lâche. Je m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval pratiquement identique à celle de Jasmille. Nous nous rendons vers les tapis, et nous commençons à nous échauffer.

« Alors, Rey. Il faut que l'on s'entraîne pendant deux heures. Tu me suis ? »

On commence à faire du self défense. On commence par quelques mouvements de base, puis nous finissons par vraiment nous battre. Jasmille cache sous ses apparences de gentille fille une combattante confirmée et très dangereuse. J'ai du mal à rester debout. Ses mouvements sont secs et adroits. Son visage est fermé et concentré. J'esquive un ou deux coups, et je lui rends la pareille. Un coup d'épaule, un poing, un coup de genoux, de pieds, notre combat formait une valse dangereuse.  
Il se finit sans qu'aucune de nous n'ai mise son adversaire à terre. Nous finissons par se prendre dans les bras en rigolant. Cela fait du bien.  
Je remarque qu'un attroupement s'est formé au fond du gymnase. Je vais voir avoir ma coéquipière ce qu'il se passe. Et c'est là que je vois le Patron s'entraîner. On dirait un lion. Il domine largement son adversaire. Le combat se finit très vite. Lorsqu'il se relève, la foule se disperse. Seules Jasmille et moi sommes restées.

« Yagys, vous irez vous entraîner avec votre collègue. Benniat, vous me ferez l'honneur de venir avec moi. »

Jasmille me jette un coup d'œil, puis sous l'ordre direct du Patron, part relever l'homme pour l'emmener sur le tapis d'à côté. Cela me rassure un peu.  
Je me mets face à lui.

« Tu as plusieurs points faibles, qu'il va falloir bien évidemment corriger. Commençons par tes jambes. »

Sûr ce, en un mouvement, je me retrouve à nouveau par terre. C'est une position que j'ai trop souvent face à lui.

« Je disais donc. Il va falloir que tu bosses sur ton placement de jambes. Un coup et tu pars. C'est dangereux lors de missions. »

Pendant le reste du temps, il me donne des conseils et m'aide. Je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je reste avec lui, et je ne vois plus ce qu'il se passe autour. Je trouve que l'on développe une sorte d'alchimie assez puissante, et la fin de l'entraînement arrive très vite.

« Félicitations Benniat. »

Un simple mot et il part. Je rejoint Jasmille en nage. Nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires pour une douche bien méritée.  
Je me revêt d'un pantalon en toile serré, ainsi qu'une blouse crème, et des bottines.  
Nous retrouvons Jirak. Il est penché sur un ordinateur, ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez. Ses sourcils sont froncés et je vois ces yeux bouger sans cesse. Ses doigts glissent et volent sur le clavier. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il nous remarque. Il nous fait comprendre qu'il a encore du boulot, et retourne à son ordinateur.  
Elle m'emmène dans des jardins. Je ne les avais jamais vu. Ils sont à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et les murs l'entourent. Quelques bosquets de fleurs colorent l'herbe et les chemins. Il fait encore froid, mais c'est tellement agréable de pouvoir apercevoir un petit bout de verdure.  
Le temps passe et je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise. La journée continue, et je vis. Le Premier Ordre et son cadre de vie est tellement différent que ce que l'on nous a présenté. C'est même pratiquement le même rythme que celui des journées du Gouvernement.  
Nous nous promenons, nous rigolons, bref nous ne faisons rien d'anormal.  
Le soir, après avoir mangé, et après avoir passé la soirée avec Jasmille et Jirak, je rentre dans ma chambre. Je me change et me prépare pour aller me coucher. Mais je vois un nécessaire à écrire posé sur la table.  
Je prends un stylo, et commence à écrire.

 _Décembre, au QG du Premier Ordre..._

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de Jasmille et Jirak ?  
** **Laissez une review pour donner votre avis sur cette fiction et ce quatrième chapitre, et à plus tard pour d'autres aventures ;)**


End file.
